


Over the Sea

by dont_rainonmyparade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q LDWS, 00Q LDWS week five, AU, Historical AU, M/M, pirate!james, stowaway, threat of violence, unspecified era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_rainonmyparade/pseuds/dont_rainonmyparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it isn’t just places that are discovered. Other times, it’s people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Sea

The boy sneezes, and a rough hand suddenly seizes the back of his collar. There’s a glinting blade pressed against his throat. He stiffens–knows he’s made a mistake.

“I wouldn’t move,” a low voice purrs in his ear.

His hands tighten on the prow of the ship, as if holding on more tightly might grant him grace.

“You’re a stowaway,” the captain says, and the boy flinches–it hadn’t been a question. The ship rocks beneath them, and the sea looks black as ink, though the moon hangs heavy in the sky.

“I’m not armed,” he blurts, quivering, and squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

The captain snorts, brushing his hands over the stowaway’s small frame. “That’s something an armed person would say,” he murmurs, giving the boy’s messy hair one last once-over before stepping away, cutlass still drawn.

The boy presses his lips together. “Why should I lie? I’ve likely an imminent death by blade or drowning.”

The captain tries not to smile. “Optimist, are you? Not a good attitude for a stowaway, not on a voyage across the Atlantic.”

“Why don’t you just have done with me?” the boy demands.

The captain turns his head thoughtfully–soft light from the moon catches in his blond hair. “It’s true, every now and then, a trigger has to be pulled.” He considers, a moment, before offering his hand. “Bond. Captain James Bond.”

The boy blinks, as if deciding it unlikely to be tossed overboard after introductions. Hesitantly, he replies, “They call me Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, let's talk about these crazies! @emsdispatch


End file.
